Student/Creature Page: Isaac Gagnon
Name: Isaac Gagnon Age: '''16, born April 4th, 1997 '''Grade: Junior (Class of 2015) Gender: Male Species: Werewolf. Occupation/role: Sassy gay werewolf friend. Student Orientation: Homosexual Relationship status: Dating Leroy. Dorm Room/Roommate: Likes: Spending time outdoors, physical activities in general but especially running, organization, helping other people out Dislikes: Being cooped inside, most of his classes, his older sister at times, messes, lemon smelling things, guns Personality: Appears to be fairly optimistic, happy-go-lucky and loyal. A bit book dumb. Complete neat freak. Prefers to go along with things in order to avoid confrontation. Tends to prefer dealing with other people's problems instead of speaking up about his own. Self esteem? What's that? Backstory: '''Isaac always knew there was something a bit...off about his adopted parents. His older sister Vanessa was completely normal (if not a bit rude around him), but his parents didn't age, didn't eat, kept talking to this freaky twelve year old kid... Eventually he was told the truth; his adoptive father Xavier was a vampire who had fallen in love with his adoptive mother Linda when she was a human and a single mother. It was assumed that Isaac and Vanessa would be changed into vampires and join the coven as well when they were old enough. ...At least that would have been the plan. One day in the 8th grade after getting in a particularly bad argument with Vanessa, Isaac ran off. It just happened to be a full moon and there happened to be a werewolf in the area. Good news is that the werewolf won't be causing problems anymore. Bad news is that Isaac got bitten and, well. The results should be obvious. Living with vampires kind of sucks seeing as werewolves automatically think of them as their enemies, but he's getting by. Except then Marius decided that Phoebe was getting distracted at Misery High by a certain Asian trap obviously overwhelmed at Misery High, Isaac should go and scout for the paranormal and weird as well. Yes, send in a werewolf to work with a vampire at an obviously haunted school! Good idea, that! '''Since enrolling at Misery High: It ended up working in the sense that Isaac was able to discover a lot of interesting things about the school, but he also realized that his goals were different from the vampire coven's and ended up seperating from them at the end of his freshman school year. Not that that's done much to keep him out of the coven's problems. He's still friends with Phoebe. A vampire threatened the coven during the summer of 2012 and specifically targeted him and his family. The vampire was stopped, but not before shooting Isaac. Turns out losing your spleen is actually a big deal. The first half of his sophomore year went well for him. He made friends and got a boyfriend. Then one night during a full moon, he was attacked by , a hunter. This resulted in him becoming allies with the other werecreatures in the area, including , , and Chesney's elf mate . So he went from being the only werewolf in a group of vampires to the only werewolf in a group of werebears. Go figure. Classes: ''' '''Clubs: '''GSA '''Relations: Adopted son of Xavier and Linda Gagnon, younger brother of Powers: ''' *Can change into a wolf-like form at night, involuntarily so during full moons *Increased senses, strength and speed; moreso in wolf form than human form. The sense of smell is the strongest. *Immune to some diseases He had that until he lost his spleen. Whoops! '''Weaknesses: *Full moons (kind of a duh) *Burned and scarred by silver *Wolfsbane *Wooden stakes *Colorblind (deuteranopia specifically) in wolf form. This applies to his human form as well. *Chocolate when consumed in his wolf form *Squirrels Category:Student pages Category:Students Category:Creature pages Category:Class of 2015 Category:Male Students